


Hold on to me ('coz I'm a little unsteady)

by Bambambamboo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambamboo/pseuds/Bambambamboo
Summary: I'm not evil I swear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not evil I swear.

Tries as she might, the tears just won't stop falling. She lifted the glass of scotch from the counter, took a sip. And the heartache starts spreading from her heart throughout her every being. This was her favorite. This particular brand. One that they had gotten drunk to, happy drunk, sad drunk. When she had been mourning the fact that she had lost her father again after she had nearly been catapulted to the other side of the universe if not for her sister.

She heard the door of her apartment open. Part of her wishes that it had been Maggie. After all, not a lot of people have access to her apartment like that. She turned her head slightly and saw Kara ducking into the door and closing it after her. She lowered her eyes again, picked up the glass and swirled.

Kara walked over.

"Hey. "

"Hey Alex, how are you holding up? "

"Kara... I don't know if I'll ever be okay again. "

"Shhh.... it's okay that you are not. You loved her. "

Kara forced a smile. While her sister lost Maggie today. Loved. That's it. There could be nothing else more.

 

Maggie had been involved in the joint operation with the DEO today, attempting to apprehend human mob, manipulating alien underlings to commit drug crimes. All were arrested, but one of the aliens suddenly overpowered her colleague, she being the closest, gave chase immediately. That idiot.  
She was found in the alley 2 blocks away, with a huge hole where her heart was supposed to be.

They had just been talking again, they distanced themselves from each other after the break, knowing that the science division pretty much works closely with the DEO, it's not exactly possible, so she volunteered for an undercover operation which lasted 6 months that brought her away from National City, and also a promotion to Sergeant.

The pain of seeing Maggie again at the crime scene almost took her breath away, she wasn't expecting this when she woke up this morning. She still searched for body warmth in the moment between when sleep was interrupted and fully awake. Still disappointed but coming to accept it.

She gave a small smile and a quick wave,

" Hey Alex, " Maggie mouthed, when their eyes met, and Maggie returned to briefing her team about the plans.

 

They didn't talked much again, as DEO is supposed to be standing by while NCPD takes the lead on the ops because the main culprit is human.

 

When the main culprit was arrested, Maggie walked over to Alex,

"Hey Danvers, it's been a while. "

"Yeah. Quite a while indeed. " Alex's voice is low.

Maggie shifted her eyes to look at her boots,

"Wanna catch up sometimes, coffee maybe? "

Maggie knows it's hard to, she wonders if Alex would say No to her, but when they broke up, she didn't just lost the love of her life, she lost her best friend, with whom she never had to hide who she is. Was.

Surprise appeared on Alex's face, she swallowed, and said "yeah sure. Tomorrow's my off."

"Cool. Tomorrow then. My numbers' unchanged. Let me know where. "

Maggie replied before gesturing her thumb towards her team packing the subjects into the police vans.


	2. If you love me,  don't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my inspiration from a YouTube video, and couldn't stop thinking about it.

Maggie is in a daze. She woke up feeling refreshed, something she had not felt for a long long time, even on the first morning she regain her identity as Maggie Sawyer after being undercover for 6 months as Ellen Jackson, or EJ.

Even the air smelt sweet, and she had no idea why. She was still in her previous day's clothing. Oh. Previous day. As the memories of how she had the joint ops with DEO floods in, she recalled how she had seen Alex for the first time since they broke it off. How they had arranged to go for coffee, and then the alien subject broke loose and she gave chase.

But it became blank afterwards. Had she been overpowered and knocked out? If so, she shouldn't be in her apartment, the reasonable explanation should be that she's in the hospital. But she's at home. And Maggie is extremely puzzled. 

She dug out her phone, and saw that she has a whole string of messages from Alex, sent yesterday. Most of them incoherent, but the consistent question is: why did you leave me? 

Maggie got even more dumbfounded and shocked. Did she hit her head and forgotten about any other conversations afterwards, this must be one hell of a concussion.

She had no doubts about the could-have-beens of their relationship. She is even more sure that Alex was, is, and always will be the love of her life. She could never walk away from Alex if she wants her. And if this means that Alex wants her back, by her side is where she'll be.

So, she left her apartment. Headed to Alex's place where they once shared. Feeling brave and wanting to see if this is their second chance. If Alex will push her away again.

She couldn't find her bike parked in her usual parking lot, but alas, her new place isn't that far, though she might have totally subconsciously chose this place for its proximity to her love.

She started walking briskly towards Alex's place. Though, oddly enough, people on the street seems to keep getting in her way and she had to keep dodging people, and not even one of them looked like they noticed her frustrations.


End file.
